Welcome to Mystery
by TennySmithy-MyBoys
Summary: A short story of Remus and a certain someone. Based on the certain someone's point of view. Sorry, bad summary, it's my first story  Please read it though. R&R as well, please!


I own nothing, my first real fanfiction. Hope you like it.

Based on the song Welcome to Mystery

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway, back from my trip to my Wonderland, when I walked past the library and saw Remus, crossed legged, almost asleep, with a book opened in his lap. I walked over and sat next to him. "What are you doing?"<p>

He woke with a start, and stared at me. "When did you get here?"

"Just a second ago. You going to answer me question?"

"Which was?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just, you know, sitting here reading a library book."

I looked at him with an expression that told him that what he was doing wasn't quiet as casual as he was making it. "Outside the library?"

"Yeah. What are you doing? It's late, you should be in bed."

"Look who's talking. And it's only eleven." he coughed a laughter and stared at me. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what you would be doing at this hour." I looked down and blushed a little. To tell him the truth, it would be sitting up in the Astronomy tower thinking about everything going on, and including what was going on between me and him and how I wish we could be something more then friends. But instead I told him a lie,

"Just, you know, wondering the castle, earlier I was teaching myself a new spell. Just the normal things that I would do."

"You weren't getting a prank ready, or plotting something for Severus were you?"

"Old Snivalus? No. Of course not, I'm done with him." he coughed another laugh. I looked down and picked up the book he was reading. Before he could take it out of my hands, I was out of reach looking at the cover. At once I felt shameful. The book was about Werewolves. It had been the end of first year when I figured out that Remus was a werewolf. If I'm right, he hasn't told anyone, not even Sirius or James, and they haven't figured it out yet. Not only that though, but two days from now, the full moon will be rising. I understood at once, that what Remus was doing was getting away from everything and everyone, and just thinking about his life.

Before I could think about what I was doing I took Remus' hand.

"Come with me." I said to Remus.

"Where are we going?"

"A place." I started to drag him. He followed obediently. We walked up several steps of stairs, with no complaint. That was one thing I liked about Remus and my relationship, even if I did want more. We both trusted each other enough to not ask questions, or at least a lot of questions. "It's not too far now, just up one more flight of stairs, and a little a ways." I told him, he nodded in understanding. We walked through the doors that led to the Astronomy tower. With an almost full moon in the sky you could really see the Hogwarts grounds. The lake showed the moon's reflection, and the treetops gleamed with light. The early morning dew, which was already there at midnight, was sparkling from the moon light. All together the site was spectacular. Behind me I could hear a gasp.

I smiled and pulled him closer to the rail. I stepped over and sat on the little ledge that was there. I patted the spot next to me. He hesitated. "I'd rather not, thank you."

"Come on, I'm not going to push you off, and I know a few tricks up my sleeve to stop you from hurting yourself if you fall." he thought about it, and then came to the conclusion that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He stepped over carefully and sat down, sighing.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, I never really looked at it this way when up here. I mean we're always up here for work. How'd you find it?"

"Well, I wanted a place where I could just escape, someplace away from everything. I sort of just created a nice place out of it, instead of thinking of work; I made it so you would want to choose to come here."

"It's brilliant; of course, it is you we're talking about." I blushed, but was thankful the moonlight couldn't show it. I looked back out.

"You should see it at twilight. The treetops become blue and the sky turns a pretty violet color. Nothing a muggle could witness. It's quite mind blowing."

"And you came up with this, why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't just come up here and go, wow, this place is pretty. Obviously there was a reason behind finding this place."

"I just wanted a place where, where my mind could escape all the problems of the day, and just sort of go far away from everything. I mean it's got no history of your life up here so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Sort of like a mystery?" he asked, rhetorically, looking at my eyes. He looked spectacular with the moon gleaming in his eyes. Though he looked tired, and very weak, I could see that boyish charm in him that gave him the energy that he needed and used almost all the time. He smiled when I didn't respond, and I looked back to the grounds. "So, what sort of things do you think about?"

"That's my business not yours." I said blushing again, the real reason for me not telling him was because he was the thing I thought most of up here.

"Not even a little thought of yours. I'd love to go into the mind of a brilliant witch." I blushed even more, if there was one thing Remus was good at doing, it was sweet talking.

"Fine," I said sighing in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't stop until I told him. "Well, I imagine a city where everything's pretty. Some place where I rule, and can call all the shots and do what I want to. Imagine the freedom I would have. I could get away with so many things." he looked at me for a long time before responding.

"That's, umm, well, that's something quite spectacular. What else." he said really paying attention, ready to grab hold of all the words I say.

"I imagine a room where all the flowers bloom through the cracks in the floor and ceiling. Where I can be alone with just me and my certain someone, with roses and kisses." I looked down, thinking that I went maybe a little too far.

"My, what a wonderful feeling that would be." he said looking back up to the moon thinking, and imagining the scene. He looked at me again, eager to hear more.

"There's a place, like this sort of, but more, where it changes so your mind can escape, and there really isn't any history. The problems of yours, just melt away, and stay away. Never come back, and they just take care of themselves. You never feel misery there."

"Could I visit there? It seems more like a mystery, then this place, though it's quite beautiful in this mystery."

"Yeah, that would be fun." I said, but before I could finish, my sight was caught by something silver flying out of the forest. Remus caught site of it too, but instead of just looking at it, he jumped a little with fright, and within seconds was falling to the ground. I mumbled a few words and got back onto the safer surface of the tower, heading down to the grounds to get Remus and make sure he was alright. I smiled, of course something like this would happen, but at least I was able to bring him up there. Hopefully we could go back up the tower again, and maybe not fall off. I smiled even bigger, thinking how wonderful that would be.


End file.
